


A New Kink

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin are trying out a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

The second the girls left the loft, Brian was all over Justin.

"Want to continue where we left off?" His smile was predatory.

"Sure!" Justin felt himself blushing.

"I want to really spank you." Just saying the words made Brian's cock twitch. Knowing that Justin wouldn't say no was such a turn on.

"Oh, I… we've never…" Justin took a deep breath. "Okay!" He smiled widely at Brian while taking off his underwear again. 

Brian caught a glimpse of Justin's ass cheek. It was still a bit red from the playful spanking earlier. It was enough to make him leak. 

\----------------

Brian sat on the bed and pulled Justin down over his lap again.

Justin wiggled around till he found his balance. He looked up at Brian and grinned. "You're hard."

"I wonder why." Brian let his fingers trace the outline of Justin's ass cheeks, slowly making circles with his fingertips. He raised his hand and let it fall down hard over the mark he left there before. 

Justin yelped and moaned at the same time. The hits kept raining down onto his ass. He couldn't stop himself from pushing up against Brian's hand and rubbing his cock against Brian's leg.

\-----------------

"Stand up." Brian gripped Justin's arm and helped him up. "I need you on all fours. Now!"

The demanding tone in Brian's voice made Justin shiver.

Brian undressed quickly and positioned himself behind Justin. He jerked on his leaking cock a couple of times before he put on a condom. Carefully opening Justin up, he pushed inside. When his cock brushed past Justin's prostate he smacked his ass hard. 

When Justin tensed up, Brian bent down and licked at his neck, fucking him slowly. After he relaxed, Brian hit him over and over again.

Justin begged for him to stop.

\---------------

"You really want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"No! Don't stop!" Justin almost cried out the words. "Fuck me, please!"

Brian stroked Justin's cock while he fucked him fast and hard. Justin came within seconds, all over Brian's hand.

Brian pulled out and took off the condom. He could feel the tingle in his hand from the slaps. He was mesmerized by the way Justin's ass had turned from pink to dark red, the skin feeling like it was on fire.

All of a sudden it got too much, Brian jacking his dick one time before shooting all over Justin's ass. 

\--------------

Brian lay down and pulled Justin on top of him. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly. 

Tears were running down Justin's face and Brian wiped them away with his thumb. 

"Yeah. It did hurt, but in a good way." Justin stretched his body over Brian's. "It was hotter than I thought it would be. I should dance for you more often." He smiled down at Brian and asked innocently, "So, did you like spanking me?"

Brian pushed his hips up, ground his cock against Justin's, and growled. 

"What do you think? I just fucked you and I'm rock hard again."


End file.
